


Homecomings - A Picture Story

by VirginiaMcCooley



Series: Picture Stories [34]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiaMcCooley/pseuds/VirginiaMcCooley
Summary: Always here for you.





	

_**Just a peck. I have a very jealous lover.** _ __

_**Speak of the sexy devil.** _

_**I saw that.** _

_**Just for show. You know I save my real kisses for you.** _

_**Taxi!** _

_**I've just left the airport.** _

_**I'll be waiting at our special place.** _

_**I much prefer private reunions.** _

_**And no innocents to fend off.** _

_**** _

_**It's good to be home.** _

_**I will always be here.** _


End file.
